


hey i just met you (and this is crazy)

by zach_stone



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Banter, Fluff, M/M, Mild Angst, Mild Existential Crises, Newt Using Memes and Being Gay like a tru milennial, Texting, Wrong number, just briefly i promise this is majority memes and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-02 21:07:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14553543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zach_stone/pseuds/zach_stone
Summary: Newt Geiszler accidentally texts the wrong number when trying to message his roommate Raleigh, and instead winds up texting Hermann Gottlieb, who he's never met.(AKA a college texting AU that I promise was absolutely necessary)





	1. wrong number

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be a shitpost-filled oneshot and suddenly it got away from me. idk why i'm surprised at this point. i'm a simple man: i join a fandom, i write a texting fic. 
> 
> this fic will be ~90% text messages, with some regular scenes for context that wouldn't work otherwise. i hope u enjoy because this is the only way i know how to be even marginally funny. 
> 
> (also, shoutout to kelsey for deciding raleigh should be a theater major. we've gone full high school musical over here.)

**[Message Thread - Newt & Unknown]**

**4:37 p.m.**

 

**Newt:** THIS IS A GAYS ONLY DORM, GO HOME

 

**Unknown: ...** I beg your pardon?

 

**Newt:** U HEARD ME RALEIGH. ATONE FOR YOUR CRIMES.

 

**Unknown:** I am not Raleigh.

 

**Newt:** oh

well MY POINT STILL STANDS

 

**Unknown:** Are you quite done?

 

**Newt:** NO

well yes but only because i need to go yell at actual raleigh 

peace out

 

\--

 

**5:10 p.m.**

 

**Unknown:** So, what did Raleigh do?

 

**Newt:** huh?

 

**Unknown:** What “crimes” did this Raleigh person commit that need atoning? 

 

**Newt:** oh. wow i didn’t expect you to keep texting me

 

**Unknown:** You’re right. This is inappropriate. Goodbye.

 

**Newt:** no no wait it’s cool! 

raleigh is my roommate 

and he is

genuinely

the jockiest jock i have EVER met

and he’s always bringing over all his JOCK friends into our DORM ROOM

and then he’s all “oh newt can you please turn down your ~annoying music~” 

and “can you please stop leaving your ~dirty laundry on my side of the room~” 

when he has the AUDACITY 

to bring his JOCK FRIENDS 

into my HOME 

 

**Unknown:** You do realize you don’t have to send a new text every third word, right? 

 

**Newt:** that is EXTREMELY NOT THE POINT, MYSTERY PERSON

 

**Unknown:** I’m very sorry your roommate has friends. That must be difficult for you.

 

**Newt:** and JUST in case you were wondering, i DID contact the actual raleigh and told him what’s good 

 

**Unknown:** Well thank goodness for THAT. 

How did you manage to text a stranger instead of your roommate, exactly? 

 

**Newt:** idk man i just press buttons sometimes and hope for the best

u know how it is 

anyway what’s your story dude 

 

**Unknown:** My “story”?

 

**Newt:** yeah like why are you texting a stranger and also who are you 

 

**Unknown:** I don’t believe I need to tell you anything about me. 

Also you’re texting a stranger, too.

 

**Newt:** aw cmon, that’s no fair. you know my name! it’s newt! i said it when i was mocking my roommate with cutting accuracy! 

 

**Unknown:** Is that short for Newton? As in Isaac?

 

**Newt:** maaaaybe

i’ll tell you if you tell me your name 

or i could just give you a nickname

i’m very good at nicknames

for example, raleigh’s nickname is big jerk because he’s big and a jerk

 

**Unknown:** As thrilling as it would be to see you come up with a nickname for a virtual stranger, I’m good. My name is Hermann. 

 

**Newt:** hermann, huh? hmmm gimme a couple days, i’ll come up with something

anyway yes i’m named after isaac newton cuz my parents really wanted me to live out my mad scientist dreams i guess

but most people just call me newt 

 

**[Newt has added “Hermann” to Contacts]**

 

**Hermann:** Right. Well, it has been… interesting talking to you, Newton. 

 

**Newt:** wait are you leaving? 

or like, not texting me anymore? 

we’re just getting started! are you a student at the university here too? what’s your major? give me details so i can come up with a good nickname

hermann?? 

hellooooooooo 

baby come back

 

\--

 

**[Message Thread - Newt & Hermann]**

**7:53 p.m.**

 

**Newt:** dude did i do something to offend you??

if you really don’t want a nickname i won’t give you one

even though nicknames are like, extremely fun and harmless 

so really you’re just being irrational and a party pooper

WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST NICKNAMES, HERMANN??? WHAT DO YOU HAVE AGAINST FUN?????!?!?!

 

**Hermann:** Good lord. I had class and then dinner with a friend so I wasn’t looking at my phone. Although now I’m regretting looking at it at all. 

Do you yell this much in person? 

 

**Newt:** YES

ok so you ARE a student. AHA! 

 

**Hermann:** You really are incessant, aren’t you. 

 

**Newt:** yep! one of my best qualities, so i’m told. by me. 

what are you studying then, hermann? 

 

**Hermann:** Mathematics. 

 

**Newt:** wow nerd alert 

 

**Hermann:** Excuse me, numbers are fascinating! They’re beautiful! They make sense when nothing else does! Why must everyone immediately discount mathematics as something stuffy and boring when it is an essential building block of our civilization! 

 

**Newt:** ….ok wow 

NOW whos yelling 

 

**Hermann:** I did NOT yell! 

 

**Newt:** now you did :) 

 

**Hermann:** …..you are insufferable. 

 

**Newt:** ain’t that the truth

anyway dude i’m double majoring in ochem and marine biology

so like

nerd solidarity 

 

**Hermann:** Ah. I see. 

That’s an ambitious double major. 

 

**Newt:** yeah i’m basically a genius what can i say

 

**Hermann:** I’m sure you are.

 

\--

 

**[Message Thread - Newt & Raleigh]**

**8:20 p.m.**

 

**Raleigh:** why did you just screech at the top of your lungs

what are you doing over there?? 

 

**Newt:** MIND YA BUSINESS, RALEIGH

WHO I TEXT IS NOT YOUR CONCERN 

AND I WOULD NEVER TELL YOU ANYWAY

unless you really want to know

ok fine i’ll tell you

i accidentally texted this rando number earlier when i was trying to text you

so now i’m texting this dude

and he keeps fucking ROASTING ME

but in the most deadpan way possible 

which i didn’t even think you could DO via text

I THINK I NEED TO FIGHT HIM???? 

 

**Raleigh:** how much coffee did you have today, newt? just asking for a friend

(i’m the friend.)

 

**Newt:** MIND. YOUR. BUSINESS. 

 

**Raleigh:** should you really be texting someone you don’t even know? what if he’s like, catfishing you? 

 

**Newt:** he told me he was a math major he’s def not a catfish 

 

**Raleigh:** touche

 

**Newt:** anyway i think i’m gonna fight him now

 

**Raleigh:** maybe you should just stop texting him instead

 

**Newt:** why would i do that??? then he’ll think i’m some kind of coward 

and i am NOT a coward

QUIT SIGHING DEEPLY AT ME 

 

\--

 

**[Message Thread - Newt & Hermann]**

**8:27 p.m.**

 

**Newt:** listen PAL, i’ll have you know that i’m on track to finish BOTH my degrees in 3 years, and then i’m going to get, like, 6 PHDS and THEN we’ll see who’s laughing, you smug proper-punctuation-using jdskdjfkf93480oe

 

**Hermann:** What??

Newton, are you still there?

 

**Newt:** RALEIGH JUST TACKLED ME FROM ACROSS THE ROOM AND TOOK MY PHONE

and wouldn’t give it back unless i promised to stop fighting with you

 

**Hermann:** Oh, was that what we were doing? 

 

**Newt:** YES AND I WAS WINNING 

wait was that sarcasm

oh fuck off man 

 

\--

 

Hermann watched the latest rapid-fire string of texts come in from Newton and pressed his lips together to suppress a smirk. He set his phone down on the table and turned back to his book. From across the table, Mako was giving him a curious look over the top of her laptop.

“What’s so funny?” she asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Hermann said, though he was really smiling now. “You remember that wrong number I was telling you about at dinner? He’s still texting me. He’s very easy to rile up.” 

Mako laughed. “Are you antagonizing him?”

“Maybe.” Hermann looked back at his messages, where Newt was still sending furious five-word texts that were now complaining about Raleigh threatening to “punt him like a football” if he didn’t simmer down. His new texting companion was rather grating, and his earlier messages had been more annoying that amusing, but — there was something that compelled Hermann to keep responding anyway. Despite his teasing, he  _ did  _ get the sense that Newton was smart, or at the very least that his mind was just as busy as Hermann’s, if his incessant texting habits were anything to go by. He wouldn’t go so far as to say Newt was  _ charming _ , but he was certainly intriguing. 

Mako was still watching him, her expression fond. “Just be careful, okay? He is a stranger.” 

“Don’t worry,” Hermann said, waving her concerns away. “I know what I’m doing. It’s just some silly texts. I’m far from in over my head.” 

 

\--

 

**[Message Thread - Newt & Hermann]**

**9:02 p.m.**

 

**Hermann:** Are you done? Is it over?

 

**Newt:** and THEN he threw a pillow at me and almost knocked over my lamp, killing me instantly

ok now i’m done

 

**Hermann:** Incredible. Well I’m glad you survived such vicious attacks. 

 

**Newt:** no thanks to you

what are you doing anyway 

 

**Hermann:** I just finished studying in the library with a friend. Now I’m headed home and off to bed. 

 

**Newt:** so early?? it’s barely 9pm dude

the night is young

the good bars haven’t even opened yet

 

**Hermann:** It’s a Wednesday. Also, I’m not 21. 

 

**Newt:** ha-HA, another piece of the hermann puzzle 

 

**Hermann:** You sneaky bastard. 

“Hermann Puzzle”? 

 

**Newt:** ;) 

well i guess if you’re gonna be boring and go to bed, i’ll find some other way to entertain myself

nighty night, hermann 

 

**Hermann:** Goodnight. 

 

\--

 

**3:37 a.m.**

 

**Newt:** u ever think about how the universe is so big and we’re so small 

and we can’t even comprehend how much there is? 

just in general. we can’t even wrap our tiny little person brains around the SIZE of things. 

isn’t that fucking wild? 

like, can you even ENVISION how far a light-year is??? can you even fathom that????? 

NO! NO ONE CAN! 

hell, maybe you can. mr. math man. 

hey, should that be your nickname? mr. math man?

nah that’s shit

 

\--

 

**4:26 a.m.**

 

**Newt:** dude. hermann. the size of the known universe? 93 billion light-years. 

93 BILLION. 

do you even KNOW how big that is?!?!?!

that’s not even counting what we don’t know

OR alternate universes! you do believe in the multiverse, right?

if you want i could send you some super interesting articles

i’ve been re-reading my favorites 

boy, i feel light-headed 

 

\--

 

**5:15 a.m.**

 

**Newt:** oh wow, the sun’s gonna rise soon.

do you ever watch the sunrise? it’s pretty neat.

 

\--

 

**7:20 a.m.**

 

**Newt:** RISE AND SHINE, HERMANN! IT’S A BRAND NEW BEAUTIFUL DAY! UP AND AT ‘EM! 

 

**Hermann:** Too early. Go away.

Why do I have so many text messages from you? 

My god, were you awake all night? 

 

**Newt:** oh, huh. i guess i was. 

i was doing my astronomy homework and i kinda went down a rabbit hole

 

**Hermann:** Ah, I know the feeling. I took astronomy last semester. It’s pretty incredible. 

 

**Newt:** and lots of math ;) 

 

**Hermann:** ...yes, that too. 

But really, you didn’t sleep at all? How are you functioning right now?

 

**Newt:** i’ll sleep when i’m dead, baby

coffee and red bull are my two best friends

 

**Hermann:** Disgusting. Though I suppose now I understand how you’re managing two majors in three years. 

 

**Newt:** this train don’t stop

hey, um, for real though, sorry if i bothered you with all my texts.

normally i wake raleigh up cuz he’ll always talk existential space shit with me

but i think i annoyed him too much yesterday so i was afraid he might make good on his threat to punt me across the room 

 

**Hermann:** Bold of you to assume you hadn’t also annoyed me to the point of punting yesterday.

 

**Newt:** ….oh. 

 

**Hermann:** I’m kidding, Newton. I mean, I was asleep in any case, so it didn’t bother me. But the messages were… nice. I liked reading your existential space thoughts. 

 

**Newt:** really? 

i mean, awesome 

i have those thoughts a lot so you should probably put your phone on do not disturb after 9pm 

 

**Hermann:** Well if you ever have your thoughts at a normal human hour, let me know. I think about those things a lot, too. 

 

**Newt:** yeah, yeah i will. cool. 

so what are you up to 

 

**Hermann:** Right now? Going back to sleep. Some strange man woke me up at this ungodly hour to yell at me. 

 

**Newt:** wtf who would do that

…..ok i see

you know, you’re really rude, hermann. are you aware of that? 

hermann?

you’re asleep again, aren’t you.

LAZINESS IS A SIN, YOU KNOW! 

 

\--

 

**11:30 a.m.**

 

**Hermann:** How old are you?

 

**Newt:** well well, look who finally decided to drag his ass out of bed

 

**Hermann:** I’ve been awake since 9, actually.

 

**Newt:** then why didn’t you text me back??

 

**Hermann:** I wanted to keep you in suspense.

 

**Newt:** you’re so mean

anyway why do you want to know how old i am?

 

**Hermann:** You know how old I am, it only seems fair.

 

**Newt:** all i know is that you’re under 21. that’s a pretty big range, dude

 

**Hermann:** Hmm. That’s true. 

If I tell you my age, will you tell me yours? I’m just curious.

 

**Newt:** is this a number kink thing? is this what gets mathematicians hot and bothered? 

 

**Hermann:** Don’t be disgusting. 

I’m 20. 

 

**Newt:** i’m 19 

did that do anything for you

or do you like them better spelled out? 

i’m…. nineteen~ 

 

**Hermann:** You are SO obnoxious. Are you sure you’re not actually 12? 

 

**Newt:** HA! maybe mentally 

ok then, since we’re interrogating each other, my turn

 

**Hermann:** Oh dear god. 

 

**Newt:** are you homophobic?

 

**Hermann:** What? No, why would you even ask that? 

 

**Newt:** i like to make sure, that’s all 

i mean, i figured you probably weren’t since i kinda opened our friendship by screaming “gay” in all caps and you kept responding 

but a man’s gotta cover his bases, you know? 

 

**Hermann:** I know what you mean. Rest assured I am very much okay with being gay. 

 

**Newt:** sweet.

are you? 

gay i mean

hermann? 

 

\--

 

**[Message Thread - Hermann & Mako]**

**11:55 a.m.**

 

**Mako:** Hey, are you okay? You look kinda tense.

 

**Hermann:** Mako, don’t text in class. You’ll get us both in trouble.

 

**Mako:** You were literally texting before I even messaged you. 

Is it that guy? The wrong number? What did you say his name was again?

 

**Hermann:** Newton. And yes, I’m texting him, but I’m fine. It’s fine.

 

**Mako:** Hermann. 

 

**Hermann:** He asked if I was gay. 

 

**Mako:** Oh. Why? 

 

**Hermann:** I guess he just wants to know. I presume he’s gay, or at the very least not straight. He was vehemently anti-straight in our first conversation. 

 

**Mako:** Hmm. Well what did you say? 

 

**Hermann:** Nothing yet. 

This was supposed to be, I don’t know, a joke? It wasn’t meant to get serious. But we’ve told each other how old we are, and last night he sent me all these messages about space, and now this…

 

**Mako:** Do you think he asked because he likes you? Do you like him? 

 

**Hermann:** Don’t be ridiculous! I don’t even know him! How could I possibly like him?

 

**Mako:** It’s not that weird, people meet that way all the time. It’s like Tinder.

 

**Hermann:** THIS IS NOT LIKE TINDER, MAKO. 

 

**Mako:** Calm down, I can see you puffing up from here. You do know it’s not that cold in here, right? You don’t have to wear your parka. 

 

**Hermann:** I have poor circulation. I get cold easily.

And I am NOT puffing up. I just don’t want to take this farther than it should go! 

 

**Mako:** Then don’t! Don’t tell him anything you don’t want him to know.

 

**Hermann:** You’re right. 

….but what if I DO want him to know? Why do I want him to know?? 

 

**Mako:** Oh, Hermann. 

 

\--

 

**[Message Thread: Newt & Hermann]**

**12:12 p.m.**

 

**Hermann:** Yes. 

 

**Newt:** oh there you are

i thought you were gonna ghost me again

 

**Hermann:** No, I’m just in class. Had to focus for a moment.

 

**Newt:** can’t relate

i’m in class too but it’s one of those big lecture halls where you could probably commit a couple minor felonies and no one would notice

anyway cool i’m also gay

if that wasn’t clear 

 

**Hermann:** Yes, I gathered. 

 

**Newt:** sorry, was that… that was kind of a big question to ask

 

**Hermann:** It was a bit forward, yes. But it’s fine. I don’t mind you asking. 

 

**Newt:** ok

still… i’m sorry. i’m kind of like, very loud about it. sometimes i forget not everyone is

 

**Hermann:** I get the impression you’re rather loud about everything.

 

**Newt:** HOW DID YOU KNOW

hahahaha 

 

\--

 

**[Message Thread: Hermann & Mako]**

**12:20 p.m.**

 

**Mako:** Well don’t you look fond.

 

**Hermann:** I don’t know what you’re talking about. Pay attention to the lecture.

 

**Mako:** You first. 

 

\--

 

Newt was flopped sideways on his back on his bed, legs kicked up against the wall and head dangling over the edge, when Raleigh shuffled into their dorm room. He paused for a moment to stare at Newt.

“What are you… doing….” he asked slowly. Newt’s glasses had slipped up into his hair and were dangerously close to falling off his head, and his whole face was starting to turn a bit red.

“Huh?” Newt blinked up at him. “Oh. Making the blood rush to my head. Helps me think.” 

“...I’m pretty sure that’s not how it works.”

Newt scowled at him, which caused his glasses to finally tumble to the ground. “Oh, I’m sorry, which one of us is the bio major and which one of us is majoring in  _ theater? _ ” His tone dripped with disdain, and Raleigh shook his head before carefully stepping over Newt’s fallen glasses and heading to his side of the room to dump his backpack on the floor. Newt, to his credit, sat up a moment later and groaned. 

“Are you still talking to that guy?” Raleigh asked. “The math dude?” 

Newt scrubbed at his face, which was still bright red. He had babbled to Raleigh nonstop about his new texting buddy when their conversations first started, but the past couple of days he’d seemed more hesitant to share. When he spoke now, his tone was almost a bit… protective. “Hermann? Yeah, we’ve been texting for like… three days now, I guess? It’s cool. I mean, it’s whatever. Ugh, my head hurts.”

“I won’t say I told you so…” Raleigh expertly dodged the pillow Newt chucked at him, laughing. “Hey, so are you doing anything tonight?” he asked. “Hansen’s throwing a party at his frat and I’m gonna go. You in?”

Still looking a bit dizzy, Newt managed to fix Raleigh with an incredulous look. “Raleigh. Dude. I love you —” he paused, nose wrinkling, and tried again “— I  _ tolerate  _ you, but that is a terrible idea. Every time we go to one of Chuck’s terrible parties you end up getting into a  _ fistfight  _ with him, and then I can’t even have fun and get drunk because I have to make sure you don’t break your face.” He leaned over the side of his bed, scrabbling around until he found his glasses and shoved them back on. “I mean honestly, dude, we never have fun when we go there, the beer tastes like warm piss, and Tendo always takes his  _ fucking _ shirt off —”

Raleigh listened to him with a neutral expression. As soon as Newt paused for breath, he interjected, “So you’re coming?”

Newt’s face split into a grin. “Obviously.” 

 

\--

 

**[Message Thread: Newt & Hermann]**

**11:18 p.m.**

 

**Newt:** HERMAAAAANNNNN

 

**Hermann:** What do you want.

 

**Newt:** youre awake!!!! nice!!!! whats UP this fine night my MAN

 

**Hermann:** Doing homework. 

 

**Newt:** on a FRIDAY???

hermann... you;re killing me smalls 

 

**Hermann:** I take it you’re not studying, then?

 

**Newt:** nope. had to accompany raleigh to a frat party to make sure he doesnt bust up his moneymaker 

 

**Hermann:** That’s thoughtful of you.

 

**Newt:** i am his keeper 

the booze here is disgusting

i’m pretty sure they just scooped it out of the toilet and put it in my cup

 

**Hermann:** Right, thank you for THAT image. 

Be sure to drink actual water along with your toilet water. 

 

**Newt:** HA! hermann, you crack me up. 

i think….. i am a little drunk 

maybe i should go get water

youre very wise

oh shit 

 

**Hermann:** What, what’s wrong?? 

 

**Newt:** two big idiots are punching each other in the middle of the living room and im pretty sure one of them is my roommate

smh time to intervene

pray for me herms

btw thats your new nickname, what do you think???

 

**Hermann:** I hate it.

Also, intervene? Is that wise? 

Newton?

Newt??? 

Newton, please respond. Are you alright? 

 

**Newt:** chuck punches SO hard

like. i figured he would. hes all…. beefy. but JESUS. 

 

**Hermann:** You got punched?!

 

**Newt:** i tried to tackle the dude punching raleigh and he flung me off him

i ragdolled in real life, hermann

it was tragic

then he punched my nose! he broke my glasses! 

 

**Hermann:** Oh my god. Are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? 

 

**Newt:** whoa whoa slow down buddy

this ain’t my first time getting punched

it’s fine. i’m currently sitting on the porch with a bag of frozen corn on my face

raleigh is also fine because he is very big and strong and “capable of handling himself” apparently

he actually got MAD at me for trying to help! can you believe that???

 

**Hermann:** You could have gotten seriously hurt.

 

**Newt:** nahhhh this happens all the time

life of a rockstar, baby

 

**Hermann:** Hm.

 

**Newt:** whats wrong? 

 

**Hermann:** What do you mean? 

 

**Newt:** i feel like youre mad at me

which is kiiiinda unfair. yknow. considering i just got my ass handed to me

 

**Hermann:** I’m not mad, I was just… concerned. When you didn’t respond to my texts, I thought maybe something happened to you. 

 

**Newt:** awww gee hermann i didnt know you cared so much

 

**Hermann:** Of course I care. We’re friends, aren’t we?

Shut up. 

 

**Newt:** this is precious

this is the nicest youve ever been to me

i should get punched more often

 

**Hermann:** I’d really rather you didn’t. 

 

**Newt:** ok ok i won’t. just for you.

 

**Hermann:** Well thank you. 

Are you SURE you’re alright? You could have a concussion. Or a broken nose.

 

**Newt:** i don’t!! at least, i think i don’t. whatever.

man, maybe you have the right idea, staying in 

 

**Hermann:** I certainly avoid getting punched that way.

 

**Newt:** lmao you got me there

ok this bag of corn is getting all melty 

i think i’m gonna find raleigh and get outta here

sorry for interrupting your studying, herms

 

**Hermann:** Still a no on that nickname.

And it’s fine. I’m just glad you’re okay. 

 

**Newt:** i’m always ok, hermann, dont worry <3

im depressingly sober now though

stupid piss water

gnight dude <33333 :)))) 

  
**Hermann:** Goodnight, Newton. 


	2. meeting up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow thanks so much for all the awesome feedback on chapter 1, you guys are so frickin nice to indulge me in this nonsense. i hope you enjoy chapter 2!!!! 
> 
> i started writing this one when i was finishing up finals, and i may or may not have projected my emotions in that regard onto newt. if we aren't projecting onto our favorite characters, are they really faves at all? i think not. in any case, i just finished up my first year of grad school and passed all my classes so i'd like to think the lads would be proud of me.

Newton Geiszler was a lot of things, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew what people thought, if they didn’t know him well — he had a tendency to run his mouth and make reckless decisions and sure, he could see why people thought he was dumb, sometimes. But he wasn’t. He was just… _fast_. His brain never seemed to stop whirring around, and it was hard to keep up with so he just _went_ with it most days, seeing where it took him. Usually it was great, and he rode on a high of feeling invincible and oh so fucking clever.

Other days, he just sort of wished he could stop.

It was probably a combination of too much caffeine, midterms, and one too many nights staying up with Raleigh and Tendo drinking and playing Mario Kart, but a week after the disastrous frat party incident and Newt felt like he was unraveling a little bit. His nails were bitten ragged, and his hair stuck up more chaotically than usual. He was trying desperately to finish a paper for his anatomy class, but his mind was an ever-tightening tunnel that couldn’t seem to focus. He’d been staring at the blinking cursor on his computer screen for the better part of a minute.

Raleigh entered the dorm loudly, Tendo following behind, and Newt flinched so hard he nearly fell out of his chair. The guys were laughing about something, but Raleigh’s smile faded slightly when he caught sight of Newt, glaring at him with bloodshot eyes.

“Hey, man, you okay?” he asked.

Newt huffed. “I’m _fine_ , just wondering why you have to be so goddamn loud all the time. Christ, it’s like a bull in a china shop every time you enter a room.”

“Someone’s cranky,” Tendo said mildly. Newt threw his arms in the air.

“I’m not cranky! I’m just trying to study! Y’know, for my _two_ majors? Don’t you have finals to do?” he said, voice cracking. Tendo and Raleigh exchanged glances.

“Newt, relax,” Raleigh started.

“Oh! Relax! Thank you, Raleigh, you’re a hero and a scholar, how did I never think to just _fucking_ relax!” he practically shrieked.

Tendo hooked a thumb at the door. “I’m gonna… go…”

Raleigh winced, nodding. Newt turned away from both of them and rested his head in his hands, shoving his glasses up onto his head. He rubbed furiously at his eyes for a moment and then sighed. When he looked back up, Tendo was gone and Raleigh was eyeing him nervously. Newt instantly felt embarrassed, a flush creeping up his neck. This wasn’t the first time Raleigh had seen him this way, but it was still humiliating.

“You wanna head to the caf? Get some lunch?” Raleigh offered quietly.

Newt fixed his face into a smile. “Nah, it’s cool. I already ate.” He gestured to the empty box of goldfish crackers and two red bull cans on his desk. Raleigh raised his eyebrows.

“Newt… _are_ you okay?”

“I’m — yeah, man, I’m fine. Just a little stressed about finals. You know how it is.” Newt tried really, _really_ hard to keep his tone casual and unaffected. He mostly succeeded.

“Hey, don’t even worry about it. You’re gonna crush it like always, right?” Raleigh said with an encouraging smile. His words, well-meaning as they were, made Newt feel like his insides were shriveling. He laughed weakly.

“Sure. Sorry for… you know.”

“Shrieking?”

“I didn’t _shriek_.”

“You sounded like a bat.”

“I’ve never hated anyone more than you,” Newt said dispassionately. Raleigh snickered, clapping Newt rather hard on the shoulder before crossing the room to grab his bag and heading back out.

As soon as he was gone, Newt sagged in his seat, massaging his temples. Without giving it much thought, he pulled out his phone and opened his message thread with Hermann. They’d texted nearly nonstop since the frat party, mostly bemoaning their exam schedules or teasing each other. It was… nice. Newt liked talking to Hermann, liked it a lot more than maybe was reasonable after a week and a half. Sometimes he got a fluttery feeling in his stomach when he saw Hermann’s name pop up in his notifications, which was pretty ridiculous considering he didn’t even know what the guy _looked_ like. It wasn’t a crush. Probably.

 

\--

 

**[Message Thread: Newt & Hermann]**

**1:30 p.m.**

 

**Newt:** do you ever feel like everyone expects you to be Good and Fine at all times and then when you’re CLEARLY not and they ask you wanna be like, no actually i’m terrible thanks, but for some reason you say you’re fine and then you’re not sure whether you’re mad at yourself for lying or them for believing you

 

**Hermann:** And a good afternoon to you too.

 

**Newt:**...sorry

uh, ignore that

 

**Hermann:** Newton?

 

**Newt:** yeah?

 

**Hermann:** Are you okay?

 

**Newt:** yeah i’m fine haha

 

**Hermann:** Newt.

 

**Newt:** ok maybe i’m not fine

 

**Hermann:** What’s going on? Would you like to talk about it?

 

**Newt:** idk man

i just feel like i can’t calm down lately

i mean i never calm down but sometimes it feels shitty

like there’s all this pressure on me 24/7 and i can’t, like, Stop

also i feel like i can’t breathe right? that’s probably not normal?

maybe i’m dying haha lol

 

**Hermann:** Hey, listen. It’s going to be alright. You just need to take a step back from whatever you’re doing and take some deep breaths.

 

**Newt:** sure

 

**Hermann:** I’m serious, Newton. Get up and go outside, right now.

 

**Newt:** where am i supposed to even go?

 

**Hermann:** Hm. I have an idea, if you’ll trust me.

 

**Newt:** am i about to get ax-murdered by a mathematician?

 

**Hermann:** Only one way to find out.

 

**Newt:** you really know how to excite a man, hermann, i’ll give you that

ok i’m outside my dorm

where to

 

**Hermann:** Do you know where the humanities building is?

 

**Newt:** the one across from life sciences b? yeah

 

**Hermann:** Good. Go there and go up to the sixth floor. There’s a balcony.

 

**Newt:** alright hang on, i’m walking

it’s really fucking bright out geez

i shoulda brought my sunglasses

 

**Hermann:** Never pictured you as a sunglasses kind of guy.

 

**Newt:** i’m a man of many layers

nah actually they make me look like a dick lmao

ok i’m on the 6th floor, what now?

 

**Hermann:** Go out onto the balcony. Look at the life sciences roof.

 

**Newt:** this is so mysterious

oh wow holy shit

 

**Hermann:** Is he there?

 

**Newt:** the giant raven? um YEAH its here

wow i’ve never seen one so close before… he’s fucking huge dude

 

**Hermann:** I know. The literature students named him Edgar. Because of course they did.

Is he eating?

 

**Newt:** yeah i think so? can’t tell what though

OH GROSS IT’S A BABY BIRD

this is so gnarly

there’s literally bird bones all over the roof over there

 

**Hermann:** He eats on the roof almost every day, that’s how I knew he’d be there.

Sorry, maybe seeing bird carcasses isn’t going to improve your mood. I just think the raven is cool.

 

**Newt:** hermann. my man. this is the coolest thing i’ve ever seen.

im a bio major remember? circle of life is not a new concept to me

 

**Hermann:** Right. Some people just find it a bit unpleasant, that’s all. I discovered him my freshman year when I used to eat lunch up there and I thought it was fascinating.

 

**Newt:** aw, you and edgar had lunch dates?

 

**Hermann:** Haha, something like that.

 

**Newt:** hey. thanks for telling me about this.

 

**Hermann:** I don’t know exactly what you’re going through right now, but I can guess. I know how it is to feel… pressured to excel. And you are smart, Newton, but you don’t have to excel all the time. You can’t stop others from putting pressure on you, but you don’t have to add your own. All you owe to yourself is the best you can do, whatever that may be at the moment.

If anyone says otherwise, frankly, fuck them.

 

**Newt:** wow, did you just say the fuck word?

 

**Hermann:** Out of all that, THAT’S what you’re taking away?

 

**Newt:** no no, sorry. i’m deflecting.

i’m… i’m really touched, hermann. idk what to say.

thank you. seriously.

 

**Hermann:** You’re very welcome. :)

 

**Newt:** and now a smiley face??? i must be rubbing off on you

 

**Hermann:** Maybe. ;)

 

**Newt:** you know, i just realized you know where i am right now

you could totally just like, come find me

 

**Hermann:** Yes, I suppose I could.

 

**Newt:** have you… thought about that at all? meeting irl?

we don’t have to, if you don’t want to

it’s kind of cool having a mystery texting partner

honestly, forget i said anything haha

 

**Hermann:** Newt, would you let me reply before you start backtracking?

I have thought about it. Meeting you.

I’m a little nervous, if I’m being honest.

 

**Newt:** afraid i’m actually some weirdo?

 

**Hermann:** Oh, I already know you’re a weirdo.

 

**Newt:** hey!

 

**Hermann:** :P

Anyway. If you’d like… I was actually thinking we should meet soon.

Maybe the end of next week? After exams are done? We could get coffee.

 

**Newt:** oh wow

yeah

yes

i’d really like that

 

**Hermann:** Good. So, Friday? Around noon? We can meet at the plaza outside the student center.

 

**Newt:** it’s a date

or, i mean, like, it’s a plan! haha

 

**Hermann:** Haha right. Good. Okay.

 

**Newt:** ok :) see you in a week, hermann

 

\--

 

**[Message Thread: Mako & Raleigh]**

**9:30 a.m.**

 

**Mako:** Hi Raleigh! It’s Mako, from English class! Did you still want to meet up today to work on our project?

 

**Raleigh:** hey mako! yeah definitely, can you meet me at my dorm? im in west hall, room 215

 

**Mako:** Perfect! I’m on my way :)

 

\--

 

Mako could hear the music the moment she stepped into the hall, and even as she counted up the numbers to room 215, she couldn’t quite believe it was coming from Raleigh’s dorm. He just didn’t seem like the kind of person to blast punk music at not even 10 in the morning, but there was no denying that was what seemed to be happening. She knocked. There was the sound of someone scrambling, and then the door unlocked and opened, the music even louder now that the door was no longer muffling it.

The person who’d answered wasn’t Raleigh. Mako assumed it was his roommate. The guy was about her height, with what appeared to be purposeful bedhead. He was wearing an X-Files shirt and boxers that looked like they had Godzilla print. He was also squinting at her in mild confusion.

“What’s up?” he asked, shouting a little over the music.

“Um, is this Raleigh’s room?” she asked. He leaned forward, clearly not having heard, and she raised her voice. “Raleigh. I’m looking for Raleigh.”

“Oh! Yeah, he’s in the shower. Come in.” The guy stepped aside and let her pass. She stood gazing around at the room. Raleigh’s side was much neater, though she did notice a few stray items of clothing had migrated from the other boy’s side of the room. Mako winced slightly at the noise, and the guy belatedly registered that the Sex Pistols were still blaring from his laptop speakers. He reached over and tapped the spacebar to pause it.

“Sorry, I guess I’m a little early,” Mako said. “We’re doing a group project together for class.”

The guy shrugged. “It’s fine, he always takes a _million_ years in the shower anyway. You wanna sit down?” He pointed to the desk chair.

“Thank you,” she said, dropping into the seat. They looked at each other, the air a bit uncomfortable and now far too silent without the music. “I like your shirt,” she said finally.

This brightened him, and he looked down at his chest. “Yeah, it’s cool, huh? It’s vintage, too. None of that Hot Topic crap. I found it at that thrift store next to campus. It was like, two bucks. What a steal, right?” He laughed slightly and glanced back up at her. “Cool hair, by the way. You a theater kid like Raleigh?”

Mako tugged lightly on the streak of blue hanging beside her face, smiling faintly. “No, I’m in engineering.”

“No shit? That’s awesome!” The boy seemed delighted. “What the hell are you doing in a class with Raleigh then?”

“English class,” she explained.

“Mm,” the boy said, nodding. He looked thoughtful and tilted his head at her. “Hey, have we met before? Sorry, I just realized you look super familiar.”

“I don’t think so,” Mako said, though now that he mentioned it, she thought he looked sort of familiar, too. Before she could comment on that, he snapped his fingers, eyes widening.

“Holy shit! You were at the bookstore at the beginning of the semester! You were with that asshole!” he said, pointing at her.

_That_ was what it was. Mako laughed ruefully. At the start of the semester, she’d gone with Hermann to the campus bookstore to pick up some textbooks, and somehow he’d gotten into a ridiculous argument with another student — this guy, apparently. She’d nearly forgotten about it.

The door to the adjoining bathroom opened, and Raleigh stepped out, dressed and toweling off damp hair. He looked at bit startled to see Mako there. “Oh, hey. Sorry to keep you waiting.”

“That’s okay,” she said, smiling at him. He grinned back, and his roommate looked between them and rolled his eyes. Raleigh threw his towel at him.

“Are you guys gonna quit giving each other googly eyes and get out of here? I was trying to do homework.”

“Sure you don’t just want us to leave so you can practice your Sid Vicious impression?” Raleigh teased.

“Oh fuck you.” Both of them were laughing too much for it to really be considered a fight.

Raleigh gestured to the door, returning his attention to Mako. “You wanna go into the lounge or something?” Mako agreed, and Raleigh grabbed his bag before turning back to his roommate and adding, “Newt, can you _please_ not leave your dirty clothes on my side of the room?”

“Yeah, yeah,” the roommate said, but Mako had frozen in place, eyes widening slightly. Had Raleigh just called him _Newt?_ That surely wasn’t a very common name… something potentially disastrous was occuring to her, and as she followed Raleigh out of the room, she surreptitiously pulled out her phone and texted Hermann.

 

\--

 

**[Message Thread: Hermann & Mako]**

**10:15 a.m.**

 

**Mako:** Hey, what was Newton’s roommate’s name again?

 

**Hermann:** Raleigh, I believe. Why?

 

**Mako:** No reason!!!! :)

 

\--

 

“I need to talk to you about something,” Mako said as soon as she and Raleigh sat down at one of the tables in the lounge.

His brow creased in concern. “Okay… is everything alright?”

“Your roommate — Newt — did he ever tell you about… an incident at the bookstore earlier this semester?”

“Oh my god, yeah, when that one guy took the last copy of the book he wanted and they ended up screaming at each other until someone kicked them both out? God, he didn’t shut up about that for like two months. He knows how to hold a grudge like no one’s business.” Raleigh shook his head in bemusement before frowning slightly. “Wait, how do you know about that?”

“I was there. He got into a fight with my friend.” She paused, then added, “My friend Hermann.”

Realization lit up Raleigh’s eyes immediately, and Mako was secretly relieved that the two of them were so in sync already. “Newt’s mystery texting friend. Shit.”

“They’re planning on meeting this week. Tomorrow.”

“And let me guess: your buddy Hermann holds a grudge, too.”

“Oh, he ranted to me about that fight for weeks,” Mako affirmed. “Although from his perspective, Newt was the one who took the last copy. Funny how that works.”

Raleigh groaned. “Shit. Newt’s like in love with this guy. Every time he’s texting him he looks like he’s gonna combust from smiling so hard.” He shook his head again. “So do we tell them?”

Mako hesitated. “I don’t know. I don’t think we should interfere. Maybe it will be fine! Maybe they’ve both let the whole thing go.”

Raleigh and Mako shared a long look. “It’s going to be a disaster, isn’t it,” he said.

“...yeah, probably.”

 

\--

 

**[Message Thread: Newt & Hermann]**

**11:47 a.m.**

 

**Newt:** hey!!! i’m at the student center.

i’m a little early, i got excited i guess haha

shit, i just realized i don’t know what you look like

 

**Hermann:** Damn, I didn’t think about that.

Should I send you a picture?

 

**Newt:** no!

i mean

ok this is kind of lame but

i want to see you for the first time irl

sorry that’s like… weird probably haha

 

**Hermann:** It’s not weird. I think… I want that too.

I’m very nervous.

 

**Newt:** you’re not gonna flake on me, are you?

 

**Hermann:** Of course not!

I just hope I’m not… disappointing. Whatever you’ve been building up in your head.

Maybe I should tell you, I use a cane. I have a bad leg. It’s not a big deal, but. Just so you know.

 

**Newt:** ok! i guess that’s how i’ll spot you then

handsome fella with a cane

 

**Hermann:** You have no idea what I look like. How do you know I’m not hideously ugly?

 

**Newt:** i just Know ;)

i’m wearing a leather jacket, btw. and i have glasses.

so you know how to spot me

 

**Hermann:** Alright.

I’m nearly there.

 

**Newt:** oh geez

idk why i’m so nervous lol

 

**Hermann:** Okay I’m at the plaza.

Don’t see you yet.

 

**Newt:** i’m by the fountain!!

 

**Hermann:** Oh! I think I see you. Or the back of you.

 

\--

 

Newt read Hermann’s text with his heart hammering in his throat. Shit, this was really it. What if Hermann thought he was weird in person? What if he didn’t like that Newt was so short and not exactly in the best shape? I mean, the guy knew they were both nerds, so he probably wasn’t expecting some kind of bodybuilder, but _still_. Newt had been envisioning this moment since long before they decided to meet. Probably since that first morning, when Hermann had said he liked Newt’s “existential space thoughts.” Oh, he was so gone for this dude.

Slowly, Newt turned around. There were plenty of students milling around the plaza, it being lunchtime and all, but there was only one other person standing completely still. And Newt knew who it was instantly. He knew because he’d _seen_ this motherfucker before.

As the reality of the situation clunked into place, all Newt could do was gape. Standing a few feet in front of him was a guy about Newt’s age with a decidedly grandpa-ish sweater on, gripping a cane and wearing an expression of shock that mirrored Newt’s own. That _asshole_ from the bookstore!

“...Newton?” said Hermann, because yes, of _course_ this was Hermann. The universe was laughing its ass off at Newton Geiszler.

For a long moment, they just stared at each other. Newt opened his mouth — to say what, he wasn’t sure. For maybe the first time in his life, he was speechless. So he did the only thing he could think to do.

He turned tail and bolted as fast as he could in the opposite direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh, newt. you ridiculous little bastard. 
> 
> fun fact, the raven thing is based off of an actual raven that sits on the building across from my sibling's work and literally devours baby birds every afternoon. buckwild, i know.


	3. third time's the charm

**[Message Thread: Newt, Raleigh, & Tendo]**

**1:45 p.m.**

 

**Newt:** he HATES ME

 

**Raleigh:** you’ve said this 37 times in the past hour

 

**Newt:** because its TRUE

 

**Tendo:** i cant believe u just ran away from him lmao

iconic chaos gay move

 

**Newt:** i will kill you with my bare hands

 

**Raleigh:** ok remind me again what actually happened between you two at the bookstore?

 

**Newt:** i TOLD you

he took my book

snatched it out of my hands

 

**Raleigh:** really bc mako told me that you saw him reaching for it and elbowed him out of the way to grab it

 

**Newt:** thats

well

THATS BESIDE THE POINT

 

**Tendo:** u really fucked up man

but hey maybe hes over it

 

**Newt:** he might have been over the bookstore thing but i kinda fucked myself over by running away from him on sight

WHY DID I DO THAT

 

**Tendo:** havent u two only been texting for like 3 weeks? maybe u just gotta let this ship sail

why do u care so much

 

**Newt:** because…. he’s hot :(

 

**Raleigh:** jesus christ newt

what happened to all that shit you were saying to me earlier about his “unparalleled intellect”

 

**Newt:** THAT TOO THAT’S WHY HE’S HOT :(

 

**Raleigh:** look, have you texted him since it happened? maybe things will work out

 

**Newt:** i can’t speak to him ever again what are you talking about

 

**Tendo:** why, u think he wont like u anymore bc ur a 3 foot tall gremlin man?

 

**Newt:** you’re being EXTREMELY UNHELPFUL

 

**Tendo:** fine, u want my actual advice?

u gotta talk to him, buddy.

hash it all out

if it works out, nice, u can bone him and stop yelling at us about it

if he hates u, whatever! its 3 weeks of ur life u cant get back but its not the end of the world

 

**Newt:** UGH

 

\--

 

**[Message Thread: Hermann & Mako]**

**5:00 p.m.**

 

**Mako:** Has he texted you yet?

 

**Hermann:** I’ve said I’m not speaking to you.

 

**Mako:** Oh, come on, Hermann. Don’t be that way.

 

**Hermann:** I can’t BELIEVE you knew and didn’t tell me. I made a complete fool of myself!

 

**Mako:** You’re not the one who ran away. I feel like he’s the fool here.

 

**Hermann:** It was humiliating.

 

**Mako:** I’m really sorry, Hermann. :(

So you haven’t heard from him?

 

**Hermann:** No, and frankly, I don’t expect to.

He’s made it clear how he feels.

 

**Mako:** He was probably just nervous and panicked. I really think you should message him.

 

**Hermann:** And say what? “Hello Newton, just curious, why did you run away from me the moment you laid eyes on me?”

I’m not going to embarrass myself further. The ball is in his court. If he wants to explain himself, he can go right ahead.

I never should have let myself get this invested. It was a mistake.

 

**Mako:** If you say so. :(

 

\--

 

**[Message Thread: Mako & Raleigh]**

**5:25 p.m.**

 

**Mako:** He’s not budging. He’s really upset about the whole thing.

 

**Raleigh:** shit. and newt’s convinced hermann hates him so he’s refusing to text him.

 

**Mako:** This is stupid.

 

**Raleigh:** i think we need to intervene

force them to make contact

you pickin up what i’m puttin down?

 

**Mako:** I think I am….

And I think I’m in the mood for an evening cup of coffee with my good friend Hermann. ;)

We need to be casual about this, though. Low-key. They’re both very smart, we don’t want them picking up on anything.

 

**Raleigh:** don’t worry, im a master at subtlety. starbucks in 15!  

 

\--

 

**[Message Thread: Newt & Raleigh]**

**5:32 p.m.**

 

**Raleigh:** come get coffee with me rn

 

**Newt:** leave me alone i’m busy wallowing in my own idiocy

 

**Raleigh:** you can wallow with a frappuchino in your hands

meet me at starbucks

i will buy you a drink. it can even be venti

 

**Newt:** you are being weirdly insistent about this coffee thing

 

**Raleigh:** JUST COME GET COFFEE GOD

 

**Newt:** ok ok. you’re so fucking weird, dude.

 

**Raleigh:** see u in 15! :))

 

\--

 

As Newt made his way down to the Starbucks on campus, hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jacket, he replayed in his mind for at least the fiftieth time his unfortunate first interaction with Hermann in the bookstore, months ago. He wouldn’t admit this to anyone, but what had really happened was that they’d both reached for the book at the same time. It was a rather obscure text on theoretical physics, and Newt honestly hadn’t expected the bookstore to even have the one copy it did. When he saw someone else grabbing for it, a silly part of his brain said it was fate, destiny, that whoever else was interested in the same weird nerd shit as him was probably his weird nerd soulmate. And he’d glanced over and seen the most confusingly attractive guy on the planet, and for reasons unknown to him he’d blurted, “Whoa there, buddy. This one’s mine.”

The hot nerd — Hermann — didn’t let go of the book, and then they were each holding onto an end and frowning at each other. “No. I had it first,” Hermann had said.

Newt had been instantly flustered by Hermann’s accent, and played it off by huffing out a laugh. “Seriously, dude? I _clearly_ grabbed it before you. Just let go, alright? This is high-level shit, it’d probably go over your head anyway.”

Hermann’s face had turned a nasty shade of red, and things had escalated quickly from there. Newt was pretty sure Hermann had called him an “entitled ignoramus” and Newt had called _him_ a “pretentious shitheel.” He wasn’t all that surprised when an employee dragged them both out of the store. He was still pissed he didn’t even get the book in the end, but at least Hermann hadn’t either. Sucker.

Except the problem was, Newt hadn’t _known_ it was Hermann back then. He hadn’t known it was the same guy who enjoyed winding him up with his dry sense of humor as much as he did giving him thoughtful advice and words of comfort. He’d basically screwed himself over before he even began. Newt knew he’d instigated that first fight, and he saw no reason why Hermann would be willing to forgive and forget, especially after Newt had just made things worse. Well, he supposed drearily, it was a big campus. Chances were he’d never see him again anyway.

He pushed open the door to Starbucks and was abruptly face-to-face with none other than a startled-looking Hermann, wearing an oversized parka and gripping his cane as if for dear life.

“Fuck,” Newt muttered.

 

\--

 

**[Message Thread: Mako & Raleigh]**

**5:50 p.m.**

 

**Raleigh:** can you hear what theyre saying??? i’m too far away

 

**Mako:** They’re not saying much of anything. Just staring at each other.

I still think we should have picked better disguises. I’m worried they’ll spot us.

 

**Raleigh:** what are you talking about? my disguise is great!

 

**Mako:** You’re wearing a baseball cap and sunglasses. Indoors.

 

**Raleigh:** ok well all you have is a magazine held up in front of your face!!!

are they whispering to each other? what’s going on??

shit why are they looking around

 

**Mako:** Stop texting me!! It looks suspicious!!

Newt just made eye contact with me.

 

**Raleigh:** shit!!!

they’re leaving!

i can’t believe that didn’t work

 

**Mako:** -____-

 

\--

 

Hermann stared at Newt, several emotions fighting for the primary spot in his head. He was angry. He was embarrassed. He was flustered — and that made him even more irritated, so he settled on scowling as Newt gaped at him.

“Hermann,” Newt said finally. His voice came out slightly strangled. “Oh my god, I need to —”

He fell silent as Hermann held up a hand. “We’ve been set up,” he said through gritted teeth. He glanced around the coffee shop, searching for a sign of Mako hiding behind a potted plant or something. “I suppose you were told to meet Raleigh here?”

“Uh,” Newt said, clearly still trying to process the situation. “Yeah? Wait, you think he and Mako…” Now Newt was looking around, too, and after a moment muttered, “Well shit, you’re right.” Hermann followed his gaze just in time to catch Mako hurriedly ducking behind a magazine, texting furiously with her free hand.

“Of all the childish things to do,” Hermann muttered. He shouldered past Newt and made for the door. Newt was right on his heels.

“Hermann, wait, come on,” Newt said. They were just outside the Starbucks, the flow of students parting around them. “I need to talk to you.”

“Oh, now you want to talk?” Hermann said icily. “How convenient for you.”

“Look, I’m really sorry, okay?” Newt said, and he sounded so miserably sincere that Hermann decided not to just keep walking. He turned around, folded both hands over the handle of his cane, and raised an eyebrow, waiting for Newt to continue. “That was a dick move, what I did,” Newt said.

“Yes, it was.”

Newt winced. “I don’t even know why I — I just panicked, you know? Like, I saw you and I figured you still hated me for being an asshole at the bookstore, so I —”

“The bookstore?” Hermann interjected. His brow furrowed. “You ran off because — what?”

“Yeah, man,” Newt said, looking suddenly as confused as Hermann felt. “You know, that big fight we had at the beginning of the semester? You… you _did_ recognize me, didn’t you?”

“Of course I did,” Hermann snapped. “I just. That is, I merely thought…” He trailed off, clutching his cane even tighter. Newt’s gaze dropped to it for a moment, and then his eyes widened. When he looked at Hermann again, he seemed mortified.

“Oh holy shit,” Newt said. “You didn’t think I left because of —? _Jesus_ , you must think I’m the biggest piece of shit on earth.” He ran a hand through his hair, making it stand even more on end. “Hermann, no. I swear to god, it had nothing to do with your cane, or anything else about you. That never even crossed my mind. You know, when I first saw you at that bookstore I thought you were my hot nerd soulmate.” He blurted out the last sentence and then immediately turned red.

Hermann felt himself blushing as well, and he glared at Newt. “The first thing you did when we met was insult my intelligence.”

Newt got, if possible, even redder. “Yeah, I kind of… don’t know how to deal with emotions. Clearly.” His tone turned imploring. “Hermann, I’m so fucking sorry, seriously.”

Hermann sighed. People were still weaving around them, they were in the middle of the blasted walkway, and Mako and Raleigh could exit the Starbucks at any moment and ambush them. He pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes briefly, and said, “I can’t talk about this right now. Not here.” He glanced around and then said, in a quieter voice, “Humanities building, sixth floor balcony. Meet me there later tonight, at eight, if you really do wish to talk about this.”

“Okay,” Newt said immediately. “Yes. I will be there. I promise.”

“Right.” Hermann thought perhaps a wiser man would just wash his hands of this whole mess, but something about the earnestness of Newt’s gaze was enough to make him believe it was possible this _had_ just been a series of stupid misunderstandings. The Newton he’d come to know through texts was the closest thing he’d found to a kindred spirit in a very long time, and he was reticent to let that go so easily. He nodded stiffly at Newt, and then hurried away as fast as his bad leg allowed.

 

\--

 

**[Message Thread: Newt & Hermann]**

**8:15 p.m.**

 

**Newt:** running late

i swear to god i’m not flaking out on you

 

**Hermann:** That’s alright.

 

**Newt:** hermann, listen

i’m really bad at talking about, like. feelings and shit.

i either say something really stupid or i run away, which you should know considering i’ve done both to you

because i am the biggest asshat on campus and possibly the world

 

**Hermann:** Newton, what is your point?

 

**Newt:** i’m just trying to say that i know i fucked up really bad with you

and once i’m talking to you face-to-face i might not be able to like, articulate this

so i’m trying to say it now.

i care about you a lot, probably more than is entirely reasonable considering we’ve known each other for 3 weeks or whatever

but i feel like we had something really good going

and i know i probably ruined it and i’m so sorry about that

i still can’t believe you even want to talk to me again

 

**Hermann:** Against my better judgment.

You made me feel like an idiot when you ran off, you know.

And when we first met, you called me a shitheel! Who even says that?!

 

**Newt:** i am sincerely so fucking sorry

tbf you also called me a lot of names that day

and since then you’ve mocked me almost every day

which you are completely justified in doing btw!!!!  

 

**Hermann:** Yes, well.

I suppose you’re not the only one who has difficulty talking about feelings.

It’s entirely possible that I didn’t know how to… express my affection for you more clearly.

 

\--

 

Hermann heard Newt approaching a moment after he sent his last text, and he turned to face him. Newt was looking down at his phone as he pushed open the door to the balcony, and when he looked up, he had a funny sort of thoughtful look on his face.

“Your ‘affection’ for me?” he said. His tone wasn’t teasing or cruel, just a bit surprised.

“Oh, don’t act so shocked,” Hermann grumbled. “Why else do you think I was so nervous to meet you?”

“I think I’ve had a crush on you since day one,” Newt said. He looked like he wanted to swallow his own tongue. “Sorry. I really need to shut up.”

Hermann eyed Newt from across the balcony. He looked just as disheveled as he had at Starbucks earlier, and he was shifting from foot to foot and fidgeting with his phone in both hands. He was, Hermann thought to himself, a ridiculous, self-absorbed idiot genius. Then again, Hermann supposed he was something of a self-absorbed idiot genius himself at times. Maybe they were sort of perfect for each other.

He turned to rest his elbows against the balcony railing, gazing out at the evening sky. Dusk had given way to the first smatterings of stars, and he heard Newt cautiously approaching to lean against the railing beside him.

“No Edgar tonight,” Hermann said mildly. He heard Newt hum in agreement. “I’m still quite pissed off at you, you know.”

“Yeah,” Newt said in a small voice. “Yeah, I kinda figured.”

“Which makes it all the more irritating that I’d very much like to kiss you right now,” Hermann continued. Newt made a spluttering noise, and Hermann turned to look at him with a hint of a smile creeping over his face. “I mean really, Newton, you make a _terrible_ first impression. And second impression, if we’re being honest.”

Newt was staring at him, baffled. Finally, he managed, “How about my third?”

Hermann took a small step forward, bringing his face just a bit closer to Newt’s. He was pleased to find that he was a good few inches taller. “It’s still under consideration.”

“Huh,” Newt said, and even in the dark Hermann could tell he was blushing. He was also grinning, and Hermann couldn’t help but do the same. “Is it okay if I kiss you now? Because I really, really want to be doing that.”

Instead of replying, Hermann placed a hand against Newt’s jaw, leaned in, and kissed him firmly. Newt’s hands went instinctively to Hermann’s waist, pulling him even closer. It was far from a perfect kiss — Newt had to stand on his toes, their noses were pressed together at an odd angle, and Hermann staggered a bit to regain his balance and whacked Newt in the shin with his cane. They broke apart with a laugh.

“Wow, we’re bad at this,” Newt said. He rocked back onto his heels, still beaming and keeping a firm grip on Hermann’s waist.

Hermann adjusted Newt’s glasses, which had been knocked askew. “I suppose we’ll just need to practice,” he said mildly.

“Yeah,” Newt said. His smile softened. “Hermann, I think you’re really great. And can I just say again that I’m really fucking sorry?”

“I have forgiven you, if that wasn’t already clear,” Hermann said. “But you can keep saying it, if it makes you feel better.”

Newt chuckled, and then he leaned in to hug Hermann tightly. It was a surprisingly tender gesture, and it made Hermann’s heart flutter even more than the kiss had. He wrapped his arms around Newt, careful not to thwack him with his cane this time, and they stood there quietly for a moment.

“For the record,” Hermann said, “I think you’re pretty great, too.”

 

\--

 

**[Message Thread: Newt & Tendo]**

**9:45 p.m.**

 

**Newt:** hey, so you were right.

 

**Tendo:** i usually am but what are u referring to

 

**Newt:** about hermann, talking to him. you were right.

 

**Tendo:** oh yeah?

soooo what happened??

 

**Newt:** i don’t kiss and tell ;)

 

**Tendo:** HEYOOO

so u DID kiss

 

**Newt:** maaaybe

ok yeah we definitely did lmao what up

 

**Tendo:** ATTA BOY

oh god i just realized

does this mean i gotta listen to u be all gross and mushy about this dude for the rest of time?

 

**Newt:** oh that’s absolutely what it means, my man

 

**Tendo:** goddamn it

 

\--

 

** SIX MONTHS LATER **

 

**[Message Thread: Newt & Hermann]**

**10:15 a.m.**

 

**Hermann:** Did you pack sunscreen?

 

**Newt:** yes, hermann, for the 50th time i have packed sunscreen

AND more importantly, i packed my awesome spring break roadtrip mix!!

i even put on some of that weird edm shit you like so much

 

**Hermann:** It’s not WEIRD, it’s highly enjoyable! You just have no taste. All your music sounds like what plays inside Hot Topic.

 

**Newt:** i have a hard time believing you've ever set foot in a hot topic

 

**Hermann:** ….Fair point.

 

**Newt:** HA

ok so raleigh, tendo and i are gonna get mako at 11 and then we’ll come get you!!

then it’s beach time babey

i hope we see a shark

 

**Hermann:** Why on earth would you want to see a shark??

 

**Newt:** idk i just think they’re neat

 

**Hermann:** No sharks.

 

**Newt:** what about jellyfish?

 

**Hermann:** Why are you like this?

 

**Newt:** cuz i know it makes you mad ;)

there wont be any sharks though dont worry

and i’ll protect you from jellyfish

 

**Hermann:** My hero.

 

**Newt:** what would u say if i got a shark tattoo

like on my arm

i think it would be a nice starter for my sleeves

 

**Hermann:** Hmmm

 

**Newt:** good hmm?

 

**Hermann:** Very good hmm.

 

**Newt:** NICE

you like tattoos? :))

 

**Hermann:** I like tattoos on you.

 

**Newt:** god i love you

 

**Hermann:** Newton.

 

**Newt:** whats up

 

**Hermann:** Did you just say you love me for the first time via text message?

 

**Newt:** oh lol yeah i guess i did huh

 

**Hermann:** I can’t believe you.

 

**Newt:** i’m sorry!!! it’s just true!

you don’t uhhh have to say it back or anything haha

 

**Hermann:** No, it’s not that.

It’s just. I had a plan.

 

**Newt:** a plan???

 

**Hermann:** Yes. I was going to take a walk with you along the beach at sunset and tell you I loved you then. It was going to be very romantic.

I’m so cross with you right now.

 

**Newt:** awww hermann!!!

wtf i’m gonna cry you’re such a sap

you can still do that if u want

it sounds nice

 

**Hermann:** Hmmph. I suppose.

 

**Newt:** ok i gotta go help raleigh pack the car

he thinks he can stop me from bringing 8 inflatable pool floats but he is WRONG

 

**Hermann:**...I’m not going to comment on that.

See you soon, dear.

Oh, and Newton? About what you said. I do too, you know.

  
**Newt:** yeah. i know. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i thought this fic would just be a 2k one-shot lol. thanks so much for all your comments on the last 2 chapters, i hope you all enjoyed the ending!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!!! hopefully the next chapter will be up in a couple days. in the meantime, i love comments and also making friends! come say hi on twitter @queensuperjelly if u are so inclined.
> 
> (also, tendo does actually show up in the next 2 chapters, i promise)


End file.
